The girl in the window
by DarkFien
Summary: Fitzwilliam Darcy is a typical teenager. When he kisses the girl that just moved in next door, he can't get her out of his mind. Her beauty, her personality, and most of all, her eyes. Lizzy Bennet moves in with her Father after her Mother casts her off. She's never dated a guy let alone kissed one before! So what happens when she starts to have feelings for Darcy?(Short preview)
1. Chapter 1

_Stories are as unique as the people that tell them, and the best stories are those in which the ending is a surprise. _I read the first sentence in my favorite book by Nicholas Sparks, _The Choice_. I had found the book in a drafty thrift store my father had dragged me to last year and had fallen in love with it. I loved how Nicholas wrote each line, the characters, and especially the humor. Travis, one of the main characters, was my favorite one with his witty comments and life story. I didn't normally like love stories, but this one was inspirational. It not only grasped the feeling of love, but also freindship. I set the book down on the window seal, staring down from my upstairs view. That's when I saw _her. _She was stepping out of Mr. Bennets old van that just pulled into his drive way. She was about sixteen, I figured. Her hair was a dark, chocolate brown. Her nose was perfect and straight, and even from this distance I could see annoyance in her expression. With arms crossed, she stomped lightly up the two-stepped porch, Mr. Bennet following behind with a couple of traveling bags on each shoulder. And I noticed that she had one around her shoulder as well. _Who is she? _I wondered. _His daughter? _Yeah, that must be it. I stared at the empty spot on the porch for a few minutes after they went inside, finally sighing and going down to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. I spotted my mom sitting on her leather chair, reading a book, and walked over to her. She glanced up from some leather-back she was readind when she saw me aproach.

"Hey, mom, does that old Mr. Bennet got a daughter moving in?" I asked. She seemed to think about that for a second.

"Oh! Right! He mentioned something like that the other day when I saw him at the supermarket. Umm...uhh...he her name was...Oh, right, Elizabeth. Why do you ask?" _Elizabeth..._

"I saw her and old Mr. Bennet pull into the drive-way and carry in her bags," I explained. She nodded.

"Apparently he was divorced when the girl was nine and her mother, his ex wife, doesn't want the girl anymore, so she's sending her to live with her Father."

"I see."

"Catch your eye, did she?" my mother teased.

"No, of course not," I replied. "It takes more than beauty to catch my eye." She cocked a perfect eyebrow.

"So you admit she's pretty?"

"No! I mean...Never mind." She laughed softly as I strided off to the kitched to hunt down something to eat. After opening all of the cabinets more than twice, and digging through the fringe more than that, I finally decided on a ham sandwich with nothing but mayo. I ran back up to my room after scarfing down the simple snack that served as my dinner. I noticed it was now dark, and with a quick look at the clock, learned that it was eight. Partly out of boerdom, partly out of being tired, I decided to go to bed. I flicked off the lights and turned on my fish tank light. I jumped into bed with a quick, "Goodnight, guys," to my fish. A flicker of a light being turned on outside caught my attention, and I looked out at old Mr. Bennets house for the second time today. My breath stalled. The new girl, Elizabeth, Mother had called her, sat by the window on her bed, leaning over a book, the blinds that should be hiding her from my view were pulled open. Her hair was wet, maybe from a shower, and she wore an over-sized T-shirt that hung off one shoulder and shorts. All in all...she looked pretty hot. I wasn't sure how long I starred at her, but she seemed to sense that she was being watched, because one moment she was looking down at her book, the next she lifted her head and looked in my direction. Of course...there was no possible way she saw me seeing as how my light was off. But I think she knew somehow. _Crazy. Of course she can't see you, retard. _I sighed, taking one last glance at her, then rolled over and fell asleep.

I yawned sleepily as me and a few friends waited for the bus. It was dark out but the sun was slowly rising, bringing a low light with it. It was chilly enough for me to wear my hoody and shiver a little, and found myself wishing the bus would hurry up. Caroline, the sister of my best friend, Charlse, came running up. She stopped in front of me right as the bus pulled up.

"Made it!" she threw her fist up in victory.

"That's a first," I mocked. She pouted at me.

"It takes a long time for me to get ready, thank you very much."

"And why's that?" I asked, stepping onto the bus.

"Well, first off all, it takes at least thirty minutes to do my make-up. Then it takes an hour or two to pick out an outfit. Then..."

"Never mind," I muttered. She let out an angry gasp, taking the seat next to me. Not that I didn't like her, she was my best friends little sister, she could just be very dull at times. The last one on the bus was a breathless Charlse. I motioned for him to take the seat in front of us. "What took you so long? You took even longer than Caroline," I mused.

"I have a girlfriend...I was...saying goodbye," he said suspiciously.

"I see," was all I said. I looked out the window when the bus began to move and noticed dark brown hair. It was..._her. _I seemed to see her a lot when I looked out a window lately...She wore a black hoody, her hands tucked away in its pockets as she wandered along the side walk. I found myself wondering if she was walking to school. _No way...its at least six miles... _What was she doing out at this time, then? As the bus passed her, I looked back at her, not knowing why I didn't look away. It was light by the time the bus stopped and I stepped off it, a crowd of girls gathering around me like they usually did.

"Fitz, what's up?" one called.

"Fine."

"Fitz..." But I strided forward at a slight run, leaving them behind.

"Sorry," I shouted back. "Gotta run."

"Dude," Charlse said, coming up behind me. "You seriously need to start taking these girls seriously. When was the last time you had a girlfriend? Oh, right. Never. You've got those girls rapped around your finger, why not ask one out? Hell, even Jane, the most popular, prettiest girl in the school has the hots for you!" I crinkled my nose.

"Jane doesn't like me."

"She so does!"

"No. She doesn't."

"Whatever you say..." I shut my locker and headed to class when I heard the bell ring. The day passes rather quickly to my delight, and I was soon being picked up by my mom, since she had to run past the school on her way home from work.

"I went over to Mr. Bennets today, you know, to welcome the girl," my mom said.

"Really? How'd that go?" She smiled at me.

"She didn't smile much, but I think that its just because she's upset about her mom casting her off. Mr. Bennet said she's taking it pretty hard. She made some interesting talk, though. And my, the girl is beautiful!" She looked at me strange when she said the last part.

"Would you and everyone else on this planet quit trying to get me to date? I'm ashamed of you, Mom, I thought parents were supposed to hate the thought of their kids dating." She laughed at that.

"Not this parent. I want you to date. I mean, have you ever even kissed a girl?" I set a cold glare on her.

"Personal."

"I'll take that as a no?"

"Take it however you wish." Of course I had kissed girls. Lots of them. But no way in hell would I ever discuss that with my mom. She slowed the car and pulled into the drive-way.

"Can you carry in the groceries in?" I nodded. "Thanks, kid." She wandered off into the house. I grabbed the bags, which was only a couple, and carried them inside, setting them on the counter for her to put away. "Hey, go put the car in the garage, will you?" I nodded.

"Sure thing." Grabbing her keys off the top of the fridge, I headed outside and parked her car into the garage. The door leading from the garage into the house was broken, so I had to walk around again. When I rounded the corner, I heard voices.

"You're disgusting! Leave me alone!"

"Come on, baby. You're new, I'm popular. It'll be great for your rep."

"I don't give a damn about my... Just leave!" the voice I had determined was a girl, shouted. I peeked around the bush, not wanting to be nosy, just making sure everything was okay. My eyes narrowed and I felt my chest tighten in anger. _Wickham. _The schools popular and good looking idol, a fake friend, and disgusting flirt hitting on the new girl. I might have left the little scene alone...if it had been someone else. Plus, he was getting pushy with her. A amused grin spread on my face and I moved forward, walikng towards them. He was reaching out to her right as I reached them, grabbed Elizabeth's wrist, dragged her to me, planted my hands on each side of her face, and planted my lips over hers. I wasn't the typle of guy to go around kissing strangers, but I hated Wickham, and he was being an asshole. I felt her reach up and push at my chest, so I grabbed her hands and pulled back.

Turning to Wickham, I said, "Stay away from other guys girls, Wick. Just a polite warning." His face turned red in anger but I didn't stick around to hear what he said. Elizabeth's hand in mine, I walked past him and down the street a ways out of view.

"What the hell was that?" she shreiked, ripping her hand from mine.

"I was helping you," I offered. She crossed her arms.

"I didn't need help."

"But it was nice of me, eh? Helping you out so you didn't have to deal with him."

"Like I said, I didn't need any help." I heard my phone go off, telling me I had a text.

_Where are you? A Mother worries._

I sighed.

"I've got to go. You're welcome. Bye." I turned to leave, then, with a rare grin, turned back. "And by the way, you taste like that really yummy fluffy cake." I saw her face turn red and turned on my heel. She had eyes full of life...I liked that.


	2. Give me wishes!

Laying on my bed, doing nothing on a Friday night was one thing...not being able to stop think about a certain girl I had recently kissed was another. I wasn't in first grade anymore. And besides, it had just been for show, to mess with Wickham's head. It didn't mean anything, I told myself over and over again. She really did have soft lips, and I hadn't been lying when I had told her she tasted like that delicious fluffy cake. I jumped silghtly when my ringtone started and grapped for my phone.

"What's up, Caroline?" I heard her and a few other girls giggle.

"Just calling to see what you're up to," she said.

"Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and a few girls tonight?" I thought about that for a moment, then an idea came to mind.

"Sure, so long as you don't mind me bringing a friend." There was a high-pitched scream from a farther off voice.

"No, not at all. Say...eight? And I'll pick you up." I nodded into the phone, then realized she couldn't see me.

"Sounds great. See you then." I touched the end to my Iphone and headed downstairs to tell my mom. I knew she would mind, she was always bugging me about hanging out with more people. She was laying on the couch, my dad too.

"Mom, Dad, I was wondering if I could go out tonight?"I saw them both smile.

"Sure, kiddo. With who?"

"Caroline and a few of her buddies. Maybe Charlse, I don't know."

"Perhaps you should invite Elizabeth to go," Mom offered.

"I was going to do that very thing," I said with a rare smile.

"Good! I'm glad. Well, go on." It was still only seven thirty. so I had time to get changed and go ask Elizabeth. I ran up stairs, closing my door behind me. Picking out a black button up shirt and grey jeans, I headed out. I ran across the road and knocked on Mr. Bennet's door, who opened it not too long after.

"Hello. May I help you?" he asked politely.

"Yeah. I've got to ask Elizabeth something, can I?" He nodded, nodding toward the couch where she sat reading a book. She looked up when I came in and I saw her face pale.

"Hey..."

"What are you doing here?" she asked as nicely as she could, obviously not wanting her dad to know she disliked me.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with a me and a couple of friends?"

"No thanks..."

"I think that would be fun, sweetheart. You should go," her father said with a smile. She shifted her gaze from me to him and back to me, starring at me with a glare. "Plus, I'd get the house to myself. Quiet time. Please go, you could make some new friends." I could see her struggling with a decision. Finally closing her eyes and reopening them, she nodded.

"Sure," was her reply. "Give me a second," she mumbled running up stairs.

"And your parents are all right with this, right?" Mr. Bennet asked once she was gone.

"Oh, yeah. They know the kids we'll be with, too. If you need to talk to them..."

"No, no, that's quite alright. I'm just glad she'll be getting out for a while." I simply nodded. When she came running back down the stairs, she had changed into skinny jeans, a loose top, and a warm hoody, since it was chilly out.

"Ready? I asked.

"Yeah."

"They should be here by now. So..." I offered her my hand, which she bluntly refused and walked past. "Well...okay," I muttered, walking out behind her.

"Have a good time!" her dad called before I shut the door.

"Soo," I started once we were standing on the side walk, waiting for Caroline.

"Don't. I don't need you to make conversation. I'm still mad at you, if you hadn't noticed," she snapped. Okay, so she was mad about that? I had helped her, damn it.

"I don't understand. I was _helping _you. If Wickham saw you with another guy, he'd leave you alone, right? Right. So I helped you, little miss ungrateful." Her face fumed as she crossed her arms and looked up at me.

"What about just now? You tricked me into going with you. How did you know I wouldn't say no in front of my dad?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't. I do now, though." She made an angry growl sort of noise and turned away the second a car came rolling up.

"Hey, Fitz! Ready?" Caroline greeted, then let her eyes wander to Elizabeth.

"This is Elizabeth," I explained. "She's new in town, so I igured we'd show her all the cool places." Caroline's eyes narrowed at her, but she quickly brought them back to me and swallowed her obvious anger. _What's she mad about? _

"Sure. She can sit in the back with Lydia and Charlse." She then patted the fron seat next to hers and I jumped in, Elizabeth awkwardly getting into the back next to Charlse. When I looked back, I saw Charlse take one look at her and wink at me, which I ignored. Caroline started driving out of my drive-way, rolling past the houses.

"So, Elizabeth...you know, that's a long name. How 'bout Lizzy?" Charlse asked. I figured that she would look at him and glare like she had done with me, but she brought her gaze to his and smiled, making something tighten in my chest, which I ignored. I didn't care...I hardly knew her. I was just being nice by inviting her.

"Sure, everyone calls me that anyway," she replied.

"Awesome. So, Lizzy, how long have you been here?"

"About four days. Not long at all." Charlse nodded.

"Do you like it?" She paused.

"Its okay, I guess." Charlse smiled like a dork.

"Well, now that you got some friends, it'll be more fun, eh?" She smiled at him again.

"Sure, I suppose."

"Fitz," Caroline started, "I met this new guy today. Lydia was so jealous, weren't you?" Lydia glanced up.

"Yeah! He's pretty hot."

"You were sitting on the couch, watching movies all day with your friends," Charlse scoffed, earning a glare from Caroline and Lydia. "You never met a guy."

"Shut up, Charlse! Idiot," she shouted at him and I saw Lizzy scoot closer to the door.

"You guys are scarring our guest," I mumbled.

"I'm fine," she snapped and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her. _Why is she so goody-good with Charlse and snappy-bitchy-brat with me? _I brushed my thoughts away. Why did I care if she was friendly with Charlse and not with me? _Maybe the fact that you kissed her to get back at your enemy pissed her off a little? _a little voice said. _You also did it to help her, _another added. I shook my head.

_I'm going crazy._

"Where exactly are we going?" Lizzy asked. Caroline glanced at her from the front view mirror.

"A party at my friends house. Its going to be pretty epic," she answered. Lizzy's face paled.

"What...kind of party?" Caroline's face perked up.

"There's going to be tuns of people and music and booze! Ahh! Its going to be so fun!" Caroline shrieked, and I saw Lizzy go even more pale.

"I..I'm not sure my dad would approve..." Lizzy mumbled nervously, making Caroline scoff at her.

"Its not like he has to know..."

"Carloine," I warned in a husjed tone, then turned back to Lizzy. "We don't have to stay long, and you don't have to drink any booze if you don't want to." Her eyes darted up to mine and for a moment, I saw her expression slightly soften, then she masked it with a cold, hard glare.

"I know that. I still don't think my dad would like it." I sighed.

"We'll only be there for a little while." She needed to loosen up a little. Was she even a teenager? The car screeched to a stop as Caroline pulled into a parking spot beside the side walk. We jumped out, Lizzy nervously crossing her arms. I almost reached out to grab her hand, but Charlse jumped out at that moment and layed his arm around her shoulder. It bugged me a little that she didn't shrug him off. _She barely knows him. But I barely know her...so why am I upset. I'm not, _I muttered silently, then shut out my inner voices.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Charlse said to her, leading the way up to the house. I had known David Beck was having a party, I hadn't known we were going to it when Caroline asked me out, but I had kinda figured we would. Once in, Caroline grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the drinks and poured one for us both. I accepted mine with a nod.

"So what's up, kid?" I asked. She hated it when I called her that and, me being me, couldn't help myself. She rolled her eyes.

"How do you know her?" I didn't have to ask who...but I did anyway.

"Who do you mean?"

"Ugh! Quit playing dumb! That _new _girl."

"I met her the other day. I...helped her out with a problem." Caroline's eye widened and I got the feeling she misunderstood me. "Not _that _kind of problem, pervert." She blushed.

"I...I knew that!"

"Hey, Fits. Wussup, man?" David, the host, greeted. He was tall, brown haired and green eyed. And one of my childhood friends. We linked hands for a brief shake.  
"Not much. You?" He shrugged.

"Just being boring old me. Hey, I'll see you later, got people to greet. Glad you could make it, by the way!" I waved. I stared down at my glass, wondering what Caroline had given me. _I guess its vodka? Vodka and punch. _I downed it and refilled my glass.

"She's pretty, I guess," I heard Caroline say.

"Hmm?"

"The new girl. She's pretty," she repeated.

"Yeah. That she is." I found myself searching the crowded room for her, finally spotting her standing around a couple people I didn't know along with Charlse...glass in hand and laughing just a little too hard. _She's not...Oh, he didn't! _I set my glass down and rushed up to her, grabbing the glass out of her hand.

"H..Hey!" she mumbled out.

"Charlse, what did you give her" Is she drunk?" He stood wide-eyed for a moment.

"Oh, I just gave her some beer."

"_How much _beer?" He seemed to think on that for a moment.

"Uhhh, I guess she drank a glass." I slapped my hand to my forehead and grumbled at how stupid my friend could be sometimes. "Don't worry, man, that's not enough to get drunk."

"It is for a light weight!" He raised an eye at me. "Dude, look at her. She's laughing and stumbling and tripping." Lizzy cut in, putting her hand on my chest.

"Yo...I'm not as think as you drunk I am...I mean, I'm not as..." She swayed, not finishing her sentance, not that she could.

"I'm taking her home," I growled.

"Uh, I don't think Caroline wants to go home yet..." he said, pointing. I looked to where her pointed, seeing Caroline lip-locked with a guy.

"I'll call a cab," I muttered, pulling out my phone. "If her dad gets mad, I'm blaming you," witht hat, I grabbed her wrist and walked toward the door.

"But I don't wanna go..." she whined, and I ignored her. The cab pulled up a few minutes later and I guided her in so that she wouldn't fall onto the ground. I gave the cab driver the instructions and he started driving. I leaned back and Lizzy's head fell on my shoulder.

"Hey," I said awkwardly, "if you throw u on me your dead. You listening to me?"

"I miss my mom," she murmured softly.

I held still for a moment, then said, "But she cast you off. She sent you away. Why would you miss her?" She was obviously drunkingly talking to me, and I figured I might as well see what I could find out about her while she was talking.

"But I love her. She's my mommy." She smiled when she said that.

"Do you miss your home?"

"No," she sighed. "Just mom and Anthy." Anthy?

"What's an Anthy?" She laughed softly.

"My crush. I'm in love with him." I felt something tighten in my chest. Anger? Jealousy? No, I hardly knew her...there's no way.

"Does he love you too?" She grumbled.

"Nooo. No. I dunwo. But I was saving a present for him when I went back. Buh some jerk stole it." I pressed on.

"What were you saving for him?"

"My first kiss." I laughed hard.

"So you're like one of those anime/manga girls, huh? Saving your first kiss for your love?" laughed hard, then suddenly stopped. _Wait, wait, wait! She said she was saving that for him...but someone stole it. Me? _

"The boy next door..." she started, "he's the one," shesaid as if reading my thoughts. "I don't like him...But I do at da same time. He's confusing." My eyes widened to circles. _What's she mean?! That's exactly how I'm feeling. _

"Is he now?" I whispered. I tapped on the cab driviers should once we got close to our houses, thinking it might be better to let her calm down for an hour before going back home. Right as I stepped out of the car, holding onto her so she wouldn't stumble or fall, my phone got a text from my mom.

_Hey, kiddo! Your dad and I thought, "why don't we go out?" _

_since you were going out, too, we figured we'd have a nice _

_date night! I just didn't want you to freak out when you came_

_home and we were gone. You are going to be home early, right?!_

_You better be. Anyway, we'll probably be gone for a while. We _

_might even get a hotel, maybe! So love you! Bye-bye!_

I sighed gratefully.

"Come one," I motioned to Lizzy.

"Where we going?" she mumbled softly.

"My house. We'll sneak in the back so your dad doesn't see us. I figure you won't be so drunk in a few hours. I don't want to take you back to your dad this way and have him kill me." We struggled through the bushes, then in the back door, making for sure my parents were gone and headed up the stairs. "Sit," I said, pushing on her shoulders so she sat on the bed. I reached for the fish food, remembering that I had forgotten to feed them. She was suddenly at my side, grabbing my wrist, and I eyed her in question.

"Can I feed la fishes?" she asked, smiling at me. I felt my heart stop a beat or two, then shook my head.

"You're still drunk." But I handed her the dried worms that my fish loved and she sprinkled it over the top, watching them as if they were magic.

"That one!" she squealed, pointing to a big albino shark/catfish, or whatever it was called-I had long forgotten. "He's pretty." I actually smiled at her, surprising myself.

"That's Morqheus." She giggled and stumbled. "Here," I said, grabbing her and setting her on the bed, "why don't you go to sleep?"

"Only if you sleep with me."

"W...wh...what?" I stuttered.

"I can't sleep without someone laying next to me. Pwease?" I thought about telling her how ridiculus that was, then looked into her eyes.

"Okay," I whispered, defeated. She surprised me by snuggling up _onto _me, laying on my chest with her head resting in the crook of my neck. I don't know how it happened, but somehow I had fallen alseep. I cracked my eyes open, the light in my room on and my crossed-armed mother standing over us.

"Shit..." Lizzy was still asleep so I shook her.

"Mmm?" she mumbled sleepily, but I knew she had to be sober, because I glanced at the clock and it was three in the morning, giving her a good five or so hours to sleep it off. "Wh..where am I?" My mother tapped her foot.

"Sounds like you guys had a...night."

"Mom..."

"Oh, darling, I _knew, _just _knew _he was gonna go after you the moment I saw you!" she interupted me. She clasped hands with a confused and still slightly sleeo Lizzy. "Welcome to the family, girl! I couldn't ask for a prettier daughter-in-law! And since you're both so good looking, geuss what? Gorgeous babies!"

"MOM!" She looked at me as if nothing was wrong.

"What?"

"We're not dating. And babies? Really, Mom?!" She looked into my eyes.

"So...I find you in here, with a girl, sleeping on your bed...and you're not dating her?"

"Yes...I mean no...I mean...Ugh!" Lizzy broke out of her shock.

"We're dating," she said to my mom, making me stare at her with a "what the hell?" look. "We weren't doing anyhing in here, though," she assured.

"Oh, I'm so sure," my mom purred.

"Mom!"

"What? I've gotta tease you guys."

"Can you leave? I have to talk to Lizzy, then take her home. Her dad's gonna kill me."

"Most moms wouldn't leave their children in a room alone with their girlfriend."

"Good thing you're not most mom's, eh?" I muttered, pushing her out the door and shutting it before she could say anything. I rubbed my temples, trying to take this all in.

"We're dating?" I finally asked. She glared at me, getting up off the bed.

"Hell no. I just don't want people to think I go around sleeping with random guys. We can brake up in a couple weeks. Until then, just pretend." I raised an eyebrow mockingly at her.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Do it anyway?" I sighed. She was sort of dense.

"No, I mean, what do I get out of it?" She stared at me for a moment.

"You get...Well it..."

"Exactly," I said, tapping her on the nose. She made a low growl noise.

"Look, I don't want people thinking I go around sleeping with guys, okay? I don't care if they think I'm stupid, retarded, mentally ill, or even lame...But I'm not going to be called a slut, got it? So...please." I stared down at her for a moment, then sighed.

"I'll do it on one condition."

"...What?"

"I get five wishes," I declared.

"From me? I'm not a witch." I chuckled.

"No, I mean you have to do five things that I want. Whatever I want." Her face burned with anger.

"No..." she began, then thought better of it. "Three."

"Six."

"Four?" she begged?

"Ten," I muttered.

"Fine, fine! Five!" I grinned and held out my hand, which she pushed away.

"Good doing buisness with you." She rolled her eyes, walking out of the room. I heard my mom mumbled something to her outside the door, but I wasn't quite sure what she said. I heard the front door shut and walked over to my window just in time to see her run across the street and into her house, closing the door quietly behind her. I smiled a rare smile. _This was going to be fun._


	3. A new friend

(Elizabeth)

I rolled out of bed, touching my hand to my head, the aching and pounding a painful reminder of last night. I went straight to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, wanting to get this gross taste out of my mouth. A show was needed next. The hot water felt amazing. I jumped out and threw on a loose T-shirt and shorts, then fell back into my bed, just wanting to go back to bed. A knock sounded on my door, making me groan.

"Yes?"

"Your friend is here, sweety," my father said.

"Come...in." I yawnen and sat up, watching Fitzwilliam walk in. He was too handsome for his own good, I thought. Then inwardly smacked myself. What am I thinking? My dad closed the door behind him, making me slightly uncomfortible with being alone with Fitswilliam. "What's up?" I asked sleepily. He sat down next to me.

"I wanted to talk about last night. Make sure you weren't just drunk...make sure I wasn't dreaming. It seemed pretty unreal." I fell back onto the bed, laying on my back. He did the same.

"No." I sighed. "I really don't want your mom telling anyone that I'm sleeping around. I'm _not _a slut, and I don't want people thinking it."

"I know you aren't," he murmured. I gave him a questioning look.

"How?" He smiled for a second.

"You talked a lot when you were...not yourself." My eyes widened.

"No...What did I say?!" He grinned.

"So I was really your first kiss?" I could just feel my face go strawberry red.

"Oh, my God! I didn't!" I shrieked, sitting up. I felt his shoulder brush mine as he sat up too.

"You so did," he teased. I covered my face with my hands.

"Ugh! No!" He laughed, and I peeked between my hands to glare at him. "Its _not _funny!"

"No," he breathed. "But it gives me tingles and makes me feel all warm." I groaned and punched his arm. "Kidding, kidding," he muttered. "Still, these were the first lips your own touched. Can you believe it?" he said, pointing to his lips, making my face feel even more red.

"I'd rather not think about it. It gives me _tingles_ of regret," I threw at him.

"Ouch."

"You deserved it."

"Anyway, I just came over to say hey and make sure it wasn't your drunkard self talking last night. Now that I know that, I've got to get to work." My head perked up in interest.

"You have a job?" He nodded.

"Yeah, and," he looked down at his watch, "I have to be there in...Oh crap! Five minutes! Later."

"Bye." He bounded out of the room and I heard him say a polite "Goodbye, Mr. Bennet" and the door was shut. After doing my morning routine of taking a showing, brushing my hair and teeth and grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and a T-shirt, I went down stairs.

"Morning, sweetheart. What did the Darcy's kid want?"

"Oh...he...um...The thing is...Well, you see...We're sort of...are...dating." I smiled, peeking through one eye, expecting him to dissaprove or give me "The Talk", but he smiled.

"I'm glad. He's a good kid. The Darcy's are nice, good, rich people, I believe he'll be good for you." He nodded his head.

"Wh...why should it matter if he's rich?" He laughed.

"No, no, of course it doesn't." He shook his head, laughing to himself. I eyed him, giving him a questioning look, then walked to the cabinate and got a box of cereal and a jug of milk from the fridge. I heard him sigh, looking up to see him shaking his head.

"What?"

"You need to eat something more fattening. You're too skinny. You don't want him braking up with you right after you guys started dating, do you?"

"I...I don't care...I mean, no, of course not. I just don't think something so trivial matters when you're in a relationship, or any anything honestly." He sighed.

"Your mother used to talk like that." I could feel my eyes start to sting. It was the first time he'd mentioned Mom since I'd gotten here. I turned my head away so he wouldn't see my watery eyes and forced my tears back before looking back at him with a smile.

"Is that right? Well, I've got to go somewhere. I'll be back in a while."

"But you haven't even eaten a bite of your food!" I heard him call when I was half way out the door.

"Bye, Dad." I made my way down the empty street towards the gas station that wasn't too far from the house. I was in the mood for junk food and the beach. Though I couldn't swim in it since it was thirty degrees outside, it would still be nice to just sit there. I waved at the cashier when I walked into the store and made my way down to the frosting shelf. It was my favorite, the best. Grabbing a chocalte and vanilla since I couldn't choose, I grabbed a Sprite and went to check-out. The bells jingled as someone walked in.

"Hey, Wick. Sup, man?" the cashier greeted. I ground my teeth and turned to look. Sure enough, it was him. His eyes widened slightly but he quickly covered it up with a delighted smile.

"Nothing much," he replied the the man.

"Shelly, we need you out here. Quit lagging!" An angry groan came from a back room and a few minutes later a short, blond haired girl came walking out.

"What do you wa-Oh, hey, Wick." Her angry exrpession turned into a happy, school girl look. "What can I do for ya?" He smiled and stepped closer to her.

"The usual, please." She nodded and wandered over to the shelf, pulling out an orange pack of cigarettes.

"Hey!" I shouted. "You can't smoke. Lady, he's underaged," I protested. They all looked at me for a moment before bursting out laughing. "What? What is it?" I damanded.

"New girl..." Wick started, "I'm twenty three." My eyes widened. They kept laughing...

"Wh...whatever. I knew that." I threw the money on the counter, grabbed my stuff, and left. _He looks like he's in high school! How is that even...Whatever. I don't care. _The beach was deserted, no one would come here when it was this cold. I sat down, the sand cold but soft, and was about to dig into my bag of goodies when I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Did I make it seem like I was a high schooler?" Wickham grinned. He was so close that his arm touched mine. I scooted away a little. "Oops. Maybe I didn't want to scare you off." I rolled my eyes.

"You already did the day we met."

"Oh, oh, oh. By the way, what _was up _with Darcy? I've never seen him do something so..." he paused, "daring." My face heated up, remembering the day when Darcy kissed me.

"That's none of your buisness," I muttered, scooting a little farther away only to have him close the distance between us. He lifted his hand, reaching toward me. "And I'll scream if you touch me." He looked around, I did too. _Not that anyone is around to hear me... _

"I don't see anyone that would come to your rescue." He reached out again.

"Then I'll kick your ass myself. Don't. Touch. Me." He paused, then pulled it back, laughing.

"How scary," he teased. I pulled out the vanilla frosting and the plastic spoon I had grabbed from the counter, digging in. "Frosting? Gross, kid. Gross."

"If you don't like it, you can leave," I offered hopefully.

"No, thanks. I'd rather stay." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I coughed when the smoke drifted my way.

"Can you put that out? Its ruining my morning." He smirked.

"Make me." I grabbed for it but he pulled it out of the way. He stood up, wiggling it in front of my face. I jumped up, grabbing for it. He put his hand behind his back and I reachewd around him to get it, not caring that I was touching him-not really noticing. All I cared about was stomping that damned thing into the sand.

"Ah ha!" I shouted, grabbing ahold of it-but stumbling on a rock in the process, sending us falling to the ground. It didn't hurt that bad since I'd fallen on top of him, but I heard him groan in pain. Oh, no. Are you okay?" I sat up.

"Yeah," he mumbled, opening his eyes and looked down at our postions. "I didn't know you were this kind of girl." He winked. For the first time I realised that I was sitting _on him. _I jumped off.

"I'm not! Pervert!" He laughed.

"I wasn't the one sitting on top of someone."

"Stupid," I muttered. I jumped when I heard my phone ring. I reached for it.

Caller: _Unkown_

Strange. "Hello?"

"Lizzy, sup? Hey, I'll be off work in an hour-we get off early today since its the weekend. Anyway, wanna study together?"

"Umm...who is this?"

"Oh, right! Its Charlse. Fitz friend, remember?"

"Ohhh, right. Yeah, I remember you."

"Great! So I only live a few blocks away...wanna?"

"Wanna what?" I asked.

"Study..." he said. Oh, right, he already asked me that.

"Sure. I do need to catch up on some things," I agreed. Though I'd only met the guy last night, he gave off this sweet, best friend sort of vibe.

"Aweome. I'll be there in an hour then. Later!" I tapped the end and grabbed my bag, heading up to the street.

"Need a ride?" I heard Wickham ask and ground my teeth.

"No...thank you."

"Alright, alright. See you later." I turned and smiled.

"Not likely." Then kept walking.

"Dad," I called once I was back at the house, "I've got a friend coming over. We're going to study together, is that okay?" I walked into the kitched where I had heard him cooking,

"Of course. Who is it?"

"His name is Charlse, he's Darcy's friend." I didn't feel comfortible calling him Fitzwilliamor Fitz, though I didn't know why. _Wait, how did he get my number? And am I just thinking of this now? _I brushed the thought away. Maybe I had drunkenly given it to him.

"I see. You should probably eat something." I nodded.

"I've got this," I held up my bag of frosting, "so I'll just eat it." He shook his head in disapproval but I bounded up the stairs, ignoring him. An hour later I was leading Charlse up to my room.

"So this is it," I anounced. "Where should we start?" I asked, grabbing my books.

"I'm acutually doing pretty bad in Math and English," he said, sitting down at the the round Japanese style table I had in the middle of the room.

"Good, those are the thing I need to catch up on."

"Great." He smiled.

**(Two hours later)**

"Ahhhh," I breathed out, stretching. "Wanna stop here?"

"I really do. I hate studying."

"At least we got a lot done, eh?" He nodded.

"Want something to eat? I'm starved." He rubbed his belly.

"Me too!" I smiled and led the way down the stairs.

"Okay...options are...pizza." I heard my dad cough at the door to the kitchen.

"We have a lot more than that, Elizabeth Bennet," he scolded. I turned to Charlse, who was sitting at the table.

"We do, but come on..._pizza._" Charlse smiled.

"I love pizza."

"Great! Awesome!" I grabbed the cheese pizza. "I like it cold, but I can heat some up for you," I offered, biting into a peice.

"No, its fine." He grabbed a piece.

"Sorry its only cheese, I don't eat meat, so..."

"Really? Like, not ever? How come?"

"When I was little my parents bought a couple of baby steers, I loved them...but soon it came time to butcher them. I felt like I was betraying them, you know? So I decided not to eat meat from then on. Its been four years now." Charlse put his hand to his heart.

"Truly touching." I smiled. I liked how there was no sarcasim in his voice when he said that. There was a couple of loud honks outside. "Well, that'd be my sister. Thanks for studying and the pizza."

"Yeah, thanks. Bye." And he was gone. I put the pizza back in the fridge. I could honestly see myself becoming friends with Charlse. He just had that easy-going personality.


End file.
